The Devil's Plaything
by Daughter of the Corn
Summary: Ryan has a very sick and twisted game to play with Dana. R for rape!
1. Spookshow Baby

When they had found her, dead in her bathtub - The water turned red from the dark blood pouring from slashes all over her beautiful pale body. Her eyeliner running in black tears and her blood-red lipstick smeared across her face. And her cold dead hand, still gripping the gleaming blade dripping red with she used to take her life...  
  
Oh High noon dead moon  
  
A hangin all over you yeah  
  
Devilman yes I can cut a little piece of you yeah  
  
They said she remained as gorgeous in death as she had been in her wasted life - despite being covered in hundreds of self-mutilating slash marks...  
  
Hunger! Inside you  
  
Hunger!  
  
Hunger! Destroy you  
  
Hunger!  
  
And Ryan Kuhn agreed with them. There was nothing more beautiful to him than a bloody and mangled dead whore - especially when they are pissed off...  
  
Swift might dead night  
  
That's all right for you yeah  
  
Voodoo man yes I can tear it all down for you yeah  
  
He watched Dana Newman throwing yet another temper tantrum. They were oh so fun to watch. Her knife hacking and slashing - to no avail - upon the glass of her blood-splattered cube with little more than the tiniest scratch.  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's a thriller!  
  
Spookshow baby!  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's a thriller!  
  
Yeah Spookshow baby!  
  
She would rage and scream until she broke down completely and went over to a corner, burry that gorgeous make-up streaked face in her hands and weep quietly. Her body racked in violent shudders...  
  
Red rain, no pain  
  
Fallin down over you yeah  
  
Wicked man yes I can tear it all down for you yeah  
  
This was ecstasy to Ryan... Poor, pathetic, messed-up little Dana. He would love to get his hands on her. To rip his talon-like nails through her already hacked-to-pieces flesh. To tear at that succulent little throat of hers... And fuck her brains out, of course. Just the sight of her naked mangled body drove him wild with sick twisted desire...  
  
Hunger! Inside you  
  
Hunger!  
  
Hunger! Destroy you  
  
Hunger!  
  
He just had to get out of this cage! And when he did, Dana was the first thing, after those bastards that had put him there, he would go after.  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's a thriller!  
  
Spookshow baby!  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's a thriller!  
  
Yeah Spookshow baby!  
  
Dana finally raised her head from her hands, tears still pouring from the deep black pits, blazing with hatred, that were her eyes. Strands of wet dark brown hair sweeping over them as she slowly stood...  
  
Bright glove, mad love  
  
A movin all over you yeah  
  
Psycho man yes I can do it all over for you yeah  
  
His nail's screeched horribly upon the glass as Ryan traced the curves of Dana's body he could make out through her blood-dripping cube, and imagined all the twisted terrible things he was going to do to her... A psychotic grin twisted on his lips...  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's thriller!  
  
Spookshow baby!  
  
She's a killer!  
  
She's a thriller!  
  
Yeah a Spookshow baby!  
  
'You are going to be mine soon, Dana...' He giggled but it soon became hysterical maniacal laughter... 


	2. Demonoid Phenomenon

Hell on Earth  
  
For What It's Worth  
  
Dead on Dreaming  
  
You started screaming  
  
The wizard of how  
  
The king of now  
  
Cry like a banshee  
  
And die like you want me  
  
Ben Moss walked through the basement, throwing smart-ass comments and taunts to the ghosts as he passed them,  
  
'What are you looking at... Huh, thought I was gonna duck...' He smiled as he got to Dana, 'Hey, nice tits...'  
  
Dana hissed and lashed out, clawing the glass. Despite being protected by a wall of shatterproof glass that trapped the ghost within by Latin incantations, Ben took a step back, 'Whoa, you. What's the matter, honey? Bad representation?' He laughed and walked on...  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrater  
  
Turn around and meet the hater  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrater  
  
Turn around and  
  
... The cube opened and Dana stepped out, starting towards Ben, her knife raised. Her image flickering like static on a television.  
  
'Hey, I, uh. I was just kidding, before. A little humor...' He laughed nervously as he backed away...  
  
The door closed in on him, splitting him in two...  
  
The front half of Ben slid down the glass in a bloody mess, revealing the brains, bones and organs on the other side.  
  
Dana vanished...  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on  
  
Kathy Kriticos walked across the bathroom and swept open the curtains of the bathtub. She could not see the pale nude girl covered in deep slashes and runny make-up, sitting in the bloody water. Staring up at her with dark eyes like deep pits and gripping a knife.  
  
Kathy turned on the tap, pouring clean water into the bath. She cupped her hands under the running water and splashed the water onto her face.  
  
The water from the tap turned crimson...  
  
Kathy reached out again and brought the bloody water to her lips...  
  
Dana sprung from the bath in an explosion of red droplets and lunged at the girl...  
  
'Kathy!'  
  
The conquering worm  
  
The slithering germ  
  
Lost in black sheep  
  
I see how gods weep  
  
The horror of Madness  
  
The Terminal Sadness  
  
The cool air of mourning  
  
Gave me the warning  
  
Ryan let out a howl of maniacal laughter as his cube opened...  
  
Free! Free at last! He lunged from his cell and stood hunch-backed. A wide psychotic grin spread across his evil, twisted features.  
  
Dana would have to wait. There were now other playthings to have some fun with!  
  
He disappeared in a fit of hysterical giggles...  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrator  
  
Turn around and meet the hater  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrator  
  
Turn around and  
  
The girl screeched as Ryan dragged her down the hallway and slammed her up against the wall. His talon-like nails ripped through her shirt and flesh. Across her face, neck and chest, blood dripped down from claw marks.  
  
Ryan laughed insanely as Kathy screamed in pain and terror. He slashed her harder and faster, nails digging in deeper, ripping and tearing through her flesh.  
  
The man grabbed her legs and pulled her away from Ryan. But Ryan grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to him.  
  
A crackling, hissing noise and an orange glow made Ryan look up. Out of nowhere, a woman had appeared. She held an explosive, shooting fiery sparks and smoke.  
  
She threw it at Ryan. He released the girl and vanished...  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on  
  
The woman and the man dragged the screaming hysterical girl along the hall, the Jackal chasing after them, screeching with horrible laughter.  
  
A glass wall came crashing down, Kalina, Arthur and Kathy flung themselves past before it slammed down but it cut Ryan off.  
  
Ryan scratched and clawed at the wall, screaming with anger. He watched as the girl began sobbing into the man.  
  
Ryan hissed, bashing his fists on the wall. How he wanted to rip that little whore to shreds!  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrator  
  
Turn around and meet the hater  
  
Violator  
  
Desecrator  
  
Turn around and  
  
Ryan tore his nails across the man's back, ripping through his shirt and flesh. He howled with mad laughter as he slashed away, loving the feel of flesh tearing and the wetness of blood on his nails.  
  
An explosive came flying at Ryan. He disappeared before it hit and appeared in a deserted hallway, hunched over like a gargoyle. Ryan grinned evilly, showing blackened yellow fangs,  
  
'And now to find my Princess.' His image flickered out of sight.  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on  
  
Demonoid Phenomenon  
  
Get it out  
  
Get it on - Demonoid Phenomenon, Rob Zombie 


	3. Return of the Phantom Stranger

Shape shifting high  
  
And a haunted eye  
  
Falling plastic and paper demons  
  
No trace of time,  
  
I'm branded sly,  
  
I'm your ghostmaster baby free me.  
  
Maggie ducked as Dana lashed out at her like a cobra, knife raised. It missed the black woman and slammed into the wall behind without even making a scratch. Dana gave a low hiss of anger and frustration and vanished...  
  
She reappeared in one of the House's many hallways. Deserted except for the eerie silence that hung about the long and dimly lit passage. Dana lowered her knife to her side and began to drift down the hall...  
  
High-pitched maniacal giggles ripped through the silence as Jackal watched the slashed naked girl ghost, from around a corner...  
  
'Found you!'  
  
He lunged out, lethal talon-like nails reaching out, seeking her pale mangled flesh.  
  
All you know,  
  
Is alone,  
  
You see a,  
  
Phantom Stranger!  
  
Down you go,  
  
All alone,  
  
You love my,  
  
Phantom Stranger!  
  
Dana shrieked as icy hands grabbed her from behind, nails piercing her skin like daggers. She was dragged backwards and a voice whispered in her ear,  
  
'Boo!' Ryan giggled and ran his tongue up her neck. Dana gasped and a violent shudder ripped through her body.  
  
Screaming, she rammed her knife backwards, driving it into Ryan's stomach. Tearing it hard and deep through his flesh.  
  
Stunned, Ryan eased his grip to look down at the blade suddenly growing from his stomach. Dana broke through his arms and whirling around, hissing as she ripped her knife from Ryan and sliced him hard across the face.  
  
Shrieking with hysterical laughter, Ryan fell back, tearing at the slash across his face.  
  
Dana stared at him, her knife raised, ready to strike... Ryan! The twisted little psycho!  
  
My sinister sounds  
  
Sweep the grounds  
  
Still - born I Lie beneath it  
  
I throw it away  
  
The freaks all stay  
  
Deformed and laughing screaming  
  
His laughter slowly died and he lowered his claw-like hands from his face.  
  
He looked up at Dana, grinning insanely, his feral glowing eyes rolling wildly about in their sockets.  
  
'Hello Dana.' He threw his head back and gave a screeching hyena-like laugh. He vanished and reappeared, beside her. 'You want to play a little game?' He giggled.  
  
He reached out, nails brushing her flesh... Dana's knife zipped up to his throat.  
  
All you know,  
  
Is alone,  
  
You see a,  
  
Phantom Stranger!  
  
Down you go,  
  
All alone,  
  
You love my,  
  
Phantom Stranger!  
  
'Don't touch me!' She hissed, black eyes blazing. Ryan frowned...  
  
He lashed out and grabbed her by the wrists, crushing them in his grip. He could hear the bones cracking.  
  
Dana screeched, struggling, her knife ripping through thin air. Ryan slammed her up against the wall behind her.  
  
'Oh I get it!' He snarled, his nails puncturing deep into her veins. He shook her like a rag doll, pulling her away and slamming her harder against the wall, 'You think you're too good for me, don't you, Dana?! You're just like the rest of those stupid whores! Well, guess what! You are going to play my game like a good little whore! You get that?!'  
  
'Let me go, you bastard!' Dana screamed at him, thrashing wildly in his grasp.  
  
A wretched heart  
  
In the dark decay,  
  
Dominate forever...  
  
Destroy the things you love  
  
And see if I remember  
  
The Jackal gave a maniacal laugh and sunk his blackened teeth into her neck. Dana screamed and ripped her hand from his grip, his nails tearing through her wrist. She rammed the knife in the back of his skull.  
  
Then, she kicked him hard in the groin. He let her go and fell back, grabbing his crotch and the back of his head.  
  
Dana fell to the floor too but jumped up, tearing her knife from his skull.  
  
'Better start running, bitch!' Ryan snarled, lunging at her but Dana vanished before he reached her.  
  
Ryan sat up in a hunched over position, giggling as he licked the dark blood from his fangs and lips.  
  
All you know  
  
Is alone,  
  
You see a,  
  
Phantom Stranger!  
  
Down you go  
  
All alone  
  
You love my,  
  
Phantom Stranger! - Phantom Stranger, Rob Zombie  
  
'You can run but you can't hide, my sweet little whore!' He screamed to the deserted hall. He disappeared after the Angry Princess, with a shriek of hysterical laughter... 


End file.
